


Intrusion

by ChampionLance (RivalSilver)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Work In Progress, a bit of blood mentioning, wikierrorshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/ChampionLance
Summary: With nowhere to go, Lance turns up to the only place he can think of when he's harmed out in the streets.





	Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I will ship these two into the depths of hell and I have a whole story plot for them but I'm working that out slowly. This is one of my blurbs that's part of the story that I wanted typed out bcos it was eating me alive sdkjndfn
> 
> Also I do apologize for my rusty writing, I haven't written anything in a while. :)

His breathing came out in shabby inhalations. Merely concentrating on the task at hand, Lance emitted a distressed grunt through gritted teeth as he forced the frame of the window out toward him, giving him access to intrude into the small apartment.

With a soft thud, the back of his head thumped against the rough material of the wall next to the window, his lips releasing a dry exhale. Daring to glance down, he groaned in annoyance at the blood coating his palm. Applying pressure, his body involuntarily flinched at his half-assed attempt to stop as much of the liquid from flowing out. “ _Fuck_ ,” he rustled in a throaty, deep tone.

The surges and pulses of pain that washed through his body every few moments pushed a growl out of his lips. After taking a deep breath, he dipped his head into the window, and in one swift motion, shoved himself inside. Managing to land with an audible thump, he couldn’t help the creak of discomfort fleeing his mouth at the impact of his body hitting the wooden floor.

Lance was sure that she was here. He more or so had guessed her agenda, and if there was one thing he would be certain of, it would be that there was no way in hell she’d be out this late…

He had made quite the entrance, because moments after he had thrust himself inside, the light from the small hallway had flicked on. Footsteps were heard as they approached, and he had to squint in order to notice that she was holding her phone in her hand, a white flash of light beaming down on his face.  

Cynthia took one good look of the view, her soft, golden eyes widening in surprise. “Lance?!” Immediately, she dropped down to her knees, falling next to him, and parted her lips as she settled her phone down. Blood was dotting her floor, and was covering his side, where he had one hand pressed to the wound. “Oh my God, what the hell happened to you?” She hovered her small hands over his body, scanning his body for any other possible wounds.

The redhead merely gave out a small grumble. “Some antibiotic cream would be nice,” he lashed out grotesquely. His eyes squeezed shut for a moment before allowing himself to relax as the pulses paused for a bit. 

“I need to call you an ambulance!”

Before she could reach for her phone, her wrist was grabbed by a bloody palm. This made her jump in place, immediately turning to Lance, who shook his head. “ _Don’t_.”  

“But you’re _bleeding_! You’ve got a serious wound and I thi—”

“I don’t need much,” he interjected in a gentle huff. His hold on her hand trembled slightly as he continued. “Relax.”

Cynthia frowned, so many questions roaming through her mind. She started right off the bat with the first one as she blurted out, “Who did this to you?”

“Some asshole,” he grunted out, gazing at the white ceiling. “…” He was feeling himself beginning to drift off. “Cynthia, I need you to cooperate with me for now. Don’t signal for help. I need _you_ to patch me up.”

Swallowing what felt like a lump lodged along her throat, the blonde heaved away any consequential thoughts and pushed his shirt up. There was a generous gash ripping through his skin, causing her face to pale. This definitely needed serious medical attention… 

“Okay. I’m not sure what to do apart from cleaning it up, though…”

The redhead cocked his head to her, in a daze. “Hey… Do you know how to sew?" 

Cynthia gaped at him for a moment, slowly coming down to Earth on what exactly he was referring to. The blonde pushed herself back, her face extremely pale, but she let out a heavy breath, and nodded. “Y-yes, I do.” Her eyes flickered with determination, and she was getting up. She had to act fast.

“Don’t die on me, Lance,” she said, before turning and quickly disappearing back to the hallway, beginning to hunt down what she needed to patch him up.

He only saw her silhouette, his eyes growing heavier. It was becoming difficult to keep himself awake, and he cussed to himself as he caved in and drifted off.


End file.
